This invention relates to the total synthesis of the known antibiotic thienamycin (I). ##STR3##
Starting from descysteaminylthienamycin 1, the synthesis proceeds via the reduction of thienamycin sulfoxide 4. ##STR4## R.sup.3, R' and R.degree. are conventional, readily removable protecting groups which are defined below. The details of the total synthesis are given below.